Dragon Ball Fairies: The Tales of an Fire Fairy
by SuperRose509
Summary: A story about Son Natsu and his friends most come over challenges through the story of dragon ball. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to** **Son Natsu The Saiyan Warrior, and we'll start from the beginning of the DBZ arc I'll show his past soon, but for now let's get into the chapter, Also I'll do reviews in the next chapter.**

 _Raditz POV_

Raditz was thinking how do to beat frieza with just Vegeta and Nappa. Then suddenly he remembered his brother kakkorrat. His mother 'Gine' and his father 'Bardock' told him before the their planet exploded. Now he put in his scouter "hey, you there Vegeta." Raditz said then a beam came on "Yeah, what's up?" Vegeta asked him "I remembered, my littile brother Kakkorrat. I'm going to pick him up in the morning. Okay?" Raditz said "Fine, but me and Nappa. Are going to Planet T." Vegeta said then the commutation went off. Raditz left his room, to his pod. "Ready or not Kakkorrat, here I come." Raditz said befor he went into his pod. He put the coordinates for Kakkorrat's planet. "Earth? Weird name. But doesn't matter." Raditz said his pod flew faster than any rocket ever. Raditz had a smile on face.

 _The Son Family POV_

It was a beautiful day for The Sons Residents Son ChiChi was cooking for her husband and children, the tall one was Son Goku, small black haired one was Son Gohan and finally was the one with pink haired one is Son Natsu.

"Hey hey Dad! After we eat can we go train?!" Natsu asked his father "Okay! Hey Chichi me and Natsu are going to train in a minute." Goku told his wife she nodded "Hey daddy can I go?" Gohan asked excitedly about it. Chchi decided to butt into the talk "No Gohan! After lunch you're gonna study." She firmly said.

Gohan bowed his head "Okay" Gohan said with a sad smile Goku saw it "Gohan, I can take you too, see my friends tomorrow okay" Goku said then Gohan got his head up in excitement. He put a smile on his face then Goku and Natsu looked at Chichi "is it okay?" Goku asked Chichi she turned around.

"Sure. But those meat head fighters, better not teach my boys any bad habits. Okay!" She said Goku nodded, Chichi sat food but second she did. Goku and Natsu jumped straight into the food. "Gosh, you guys eat like animals." Chichi said Goku and Natsu smiled.

Gohan and Chichi were eating like normal people would. After they eat Goku and Natsu ranned outside quickly. "My goodness gracious Natsu gonna just be like those meat heads" She said.

 _Goku And Natsu's POV_

When they got in there usual spots they got into the turtle hermit stance. "Okay dad. Don't you dare hold back!" Natsu said Goku nodded they quickly teleported.

When they did Natsu kicked his Goku but he countered it. Goku then elbowed Natsu in the stomach he flew a couple of meters. Natsu got and threw a couple of Ki blasts at Goku but then. Natsu put his hands near his waist. Then a blue ball appeared in Natsu's Hands.

 **"Kamehameha!"** Natsu yelled with the blue ball flying at Goku. When it came in range of Goku, the attack caused a big explosion. When the smoke cleared Natsu didn't see his dad until a knee smashed into his face. Natsu got up then did a fearsome punch into Goku's Face. Goku then flew back he did a multi ki blasts a huge pile of smoke covered the scene.

Natsu then teleported next to his dad. Goku punched him in the face or so he thought. **"After-Imagine Technique."** Natsu said with a much of clones appeared around Goku. But Goku started to charge his powers to blow them away. It did Natsu fell back with a lot of sweat on his face. Natsu got up then ranned up to Goku he tried hitting him but Goku was dodging them like nothing.

Goku then decided to ended by found a simple punch. "I'm not finished ye-!" Natsu got cut off by getting a chop on the neck. Natsu was out cold for a minute. But when woke up he laid down on the grass."Dang dad. Just how strong are you?" Natsu said breathing hard Goku just put a smile on his face. Goku looked at the sky and, Natsu was still breathing a lot "Okay! Time to go home." Goku said Natsu nodded.

 _The Son's Family POV_

Goku and Natsu just arrived at the house. When they Entered the house Chichi was there too great them. "Hey my boys are okay. Natsu you're going back to study for a bit. Goku you're going to help me around the house. Got it!" Chichi said with her arms folded. Goku and Natsu were terrified of her too saying anything else. But they nodded.

Gohan came downstairs to see his dad and brother. "Hey dad and Natsu!" Gohan Greeted running into Goku's arms. Natsu just put his hand behind his head. "Hey Gohan!" Natsu said happily then it there was a terrible stench. Chichi and Gohan smelled it was coming from Goku and Natsu. "Goodness gracious! You guys better take a shower. You too Gohan for bed time. And Natsu I'll let you off the hook for tonight! but after Goku's reunion with his friends time to study got that." She told them.

Goku, Gohan and Natsu smiled went to the bath tub outside. They took there clothes off and jumped in. "Okay. It's time to fight!" Natsu said now with a fire in his belly. He jumped onto his father. "Haha! I'm gonna get you now Natsu and Gohan." Goku said playfully to them. "Noo." The kids said getting stuck into a headlock. After that they went to bed. They quickly got "Good night Kiddos." Goku said giving them a hug. "Night Dad!" They said went to their bed room.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Hope you liked it in the next chapter. Will be the start of the Saiyan arc and now Power Levels:**

 **Natsu: 78**

 **Goku: 312**

 **Gohan: 1-2**

 **Chchi: 12**

 **Hope you'll like and leave positive reviews. And sorry for this to be short chapter. So now stay strong my fellow readers. Also sorry if I spelt Kakkorrat wrong Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Dbz Opening 1***

Natsu and Gohan's P.O.V.

Natsu and Gohan just woke up at the crack of dawn. They started to get dressed for their trip to Kames House. "OH BOY IM SO HYPE TO MEET DAD FRIENDS!" Natsu screamed that could wake up a Giant in a instant.

"Me too but i think we should keep it down. Because you know mom get's grumpy If we wake her." Gohan said with a quiet voice.

So did Natsu "Sorry but i'm just so exited." Natsu said quietly to Gohan. "I know but let's hurry up." Gohan said they quickly got dressed. "Let's get going." Natsu said Gohan nodded. They went downstairs.

The Son's Family's P.O.V.

Gohan & Natsu just got downstairs. They saw their father eating breakfast. "Hey guy's. *Chewing* Gonna eat too?" Goku said. They quickly nodded and grab the started purr the milk into the bowl. Then grabbed They Cereal purr it in too. They brought the cereal to the table.

Goku and Natsu Gobbled down there food. As the speed of light.

They all now just finished there food. "Okay I'm going to write a note. For Chichi." Goku said but before he could Gohan walked to him.

"Dad I think I should write it." Gohan said Goku nodded with a chuckle. Natsu did a laugh with his hands on the back of his neck.

Gohan finished the note. They walked out the house. "Okay guys. Let's get going. NIMBUS!" Goku screamed.

Suddenly a yellow came to the man and children. "Hey Nimbus! Can you take us to Kame's house." Goku asked the cloud. It nodded Goku Gohan and Natsu got on the cloud. "Here we go!" Goku said when the cloud flew extremely fast. "Oh YEAH!" Natsu said with his fist in the air.

Kame's house P.O.V.

*BRUUU*

Bulma just now got off her jet. Walked up to the door on Kame's House.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Hey anyone in here? Hello!" Bulma asked while knocking on the door. Two bald people answered. They were know has Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Oh hey Bulma!" Krillin said with a smile. Master Roshi on the other hand... "Oh hey Bulma. Do You mind if i...hehe." Master Rohsi said as he started to reach for Bulma's chest.

But met a slap across the face. " How could I have thought you change!" Bulma screamed with a blush on her face. "Geez learn too respect you elders.." Master Roshi mumbled.

"Oh hey Bulma where's Yamcha." Krillin said looking behind her. Bulma then started grab her shoulders.

"Huh nevermind." Krillin said with a light chuckle. Master Rohsi nodded with a sweat jrop. Bulma then looked around. "Hey where's Goku?" She asked with cerosody. "He isn't here yet." Master Rohsi said until there heard a thund outside. "Goku?" They said all at once.

The Son's Family's P.O.V

Gohan, Natsu and Goku were flying to Kame House. Natsu was started to get frustrated with this slow trip. "Dad! Are we there yet?" Asking with annoyance in his voice.

"Hehe. We're close Natsu. Hang on for a bit." Goku said to his Pinky Haried Son. Goku always wonder why he had Pink Hair. The doctors never knew why but he really never minded it.

"And we're here squirts." Goku said with that the boys had got up with a speed that could barely beat the old time any day.

Nimbus fell to the small island. Natsu basically had stars in his eyes. 'Oh boy! I wonder how strong there are.' Natsu said with his rushing through his veins. Gohan smiled at his brothers weirdness.

Got jumped off the yellow cloud. With Gohan in his arms and Natsu on his back. "Hello! Anyone home!" Goku yelled around the island. "Goku!" A voice heard inside the hut.

"Goku!" Krillin screamed. He ran up to Goku. "Goku!" Bulma said also doing the same thing that krillin did. Goku put a big smile on his face.

Raditz P.O.V

"I'm coming for you Kakkorot... " Raditz said while the pod was opening. A farmer was on the outside with a shot gun. "Protect me shot gun!" The farmer shouted with a bullet coming at Raditz. But Raditz at the speed of light or something grabbed it. "What's your power level human? *Checking* Five huh? Die!" Raditz said while launching the bullet at the Farmer. Raditz flew up into the blue sky. "Where are you Kakkorot!" Raditz said before flying off into the sky.

 **And there you have it. Sorry I haven't been able to get a new chapter out sooner or update in a while. But hopefully you can forgive me and have a nice day or night also i been using my phone and I can barely write in it. So I'll get my computer soon.**


	3. Update! 3

**Hey guys Ssjjaden here, it's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything but I can't promise that the chapter won't come out soon, so sorry about that but life is being a bitch lately. So yeah but I have seen Batman V. Superman :D, it was awesome in my opinion. But I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but if I had to guess... I say a month or so, (it's kinda short) this is a side story I do for fun. Well this is all I can say for now until I'm finished with the next chapter, peace out! P.S I got something new for a new Fanfiction...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The New Villain!

* * *

Piccolo and Raditz P.O.V

Raditz has recently left his Space pod and now flying to find his long lost brother Kakkarot Or Goku known to earth. His scouters was picking up a power level near to the other one. _Hmmm not sure if I should check out the lower power level... I guess I'll check it out since its closer_. Raditz then flew in direction of that power level.

Piccolo was staring of into the distance. Piccolo in his thoughts on destroying Son Goku. But then suddenly he felt a strong level that way higher than Goku. _Is that Goku! No it's more sinister like_. Piccolo picked at his thoughts and trying to figure out how suddenly a huge power appeared out of no where.

Then at the speed of light Raditz approach Piccolo. The green alien was scared and shocked at his amazing speed. Piccolo backed up a bit with that Raditz had a smirk on his face. "Who are you?!" Piccolo asked quickly while Raditz then scanned his power level with his green scouter. His Power level... Pathetic 332? But at least it wasn't that pathetic as that farmer. Raditz thought then looked at the green alien. "Feh. You are not Kakkarot." Raditz said to Piccolo but then Piccolo's eyes hardened. "Have you business with me? And what being are you!?" Piccolo asked Raditz but only got a sly smirk. "With the likes of you? No!" Raditz told him but Piccolo got angry and a bit scared. "Then why did you came here?" Piccolo asked once again but Raditz laugh a tiny bit.

"Quiet the feisty one aren't ya." Raditz said then Piccolo enraged by that sentence. "SAY WHAT!? Don you not know who you are insulting!?" Piccolo said get his arms by his waist and his hand were ready to attack but hesitated but Raditz only kept smirking. "Do I even care?" Raditz asked sarcastically but Piccolo was sweating like he got out a lake. Does he really thinks he that POWERFUL!? Son Gok Piccolo asked himself but he decided to attack first. "Evil Explosion!" Piccolo shot a yellow beam from his hand at Raditz creating smoke that was covering him but Piccolo wasn't finished yet. "Take this! Multi Energy shot!" Piccolo shouted at him and throwing a yellow ki blast at the smoke and kept going until he was satisfied. When the smoke cleared he was still their but with a giant crater behind him. "Aw is that all but thanks for cutting off some hair leg." Raditz sarcastically said with a smirk still in him Piccolo just back up in fear.

"Is this the end of Demon King Piccolo?" Piccolo asked himself but when he saw a Ki ball form on Raditz hand. "Hope you hate Monday's because here's a Sunday-" Raditz was cut off by sensing a higher power level than Piccolo. In a instant he was in mid air and tapped a button on his scouter. "Ahh there we go... Considering the average set by this one Green guy and that farmer. The chances this being Kakkarot or... Ah screw it. I go check anyways." Raditz then flew off leaving Piccolo alone. "Fine go ahead I didn't your company anyways... Right Tom?" Piccolo asked.

Normal P.O.V

"We're back!" Goku said loudly to them. "Hey Goku who are the kids?" Bulma asked Goku. "Yeah did you start babysitting?" Krillin also asked Goku. "No there mine!" Goku causally said Surprising Bulma, Roshi and Krillin. "SAY WHAT!?" They all said at the same time. "Yours as in... YOURS!?" Krillin asked Goku. "Yup say hi guys." Goku said to his kids and Natsu only waved. "H-hi!" Gohan bowed while saying that. "Hello!" The gang said also bowing

but Natsu walked up to Krillin and said. "Hey you seem strong i wanna fight you!" Natsu asked Krillin but he just nodding no. "I don't fight toddlers like you." Krillin said pissing off Natsu. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TODDLER BODLY!?" Natsu screamed at Krillin also making him mad. "If you really fight then come at me!" Krillin said getting his stance.

Natsu was about get in his but got stop by his father. "Woah come down there buddy." Goku said to his son but Natsu got scoffed. "Hey Goku what's there names?" Bulma asked Goku. "Son Natsu is the one who was about to fight Krillin and this one here is Son Gohan." Goku said with a smile but Roshi then said. "Son Gohan!? You late Grandfather's name!?" Roshi asked Goku but he just nodded. "But we had N-no idea... I mean you... Son Goku with a child..." Roshi said while Bulma and Krillin nodded but a bit angry at Natsu still...

Bulma walked up to Natsu and Gohan but Gohan hid behind Goku's leg. "So how old are you guys." Bulma asked Gohan put four fingers up. "Me too." Natsu just said while looking away. "Even four he seems awfully polite to be your kid." Bulma said and Goku just put a smile on his face and put his hand on his neck. "Well Chi Chi's been Teachin' him all." Goku told her. "Well Natsu's definitely follows your path doesn't he?" Bulma said Natsu just 'Tch' and grab he's dads pants. Bulma notice they had tails.

"T... tails... " Bulma said while stuttering and Goku looked down. "Yeah! They have tails just like I used to." Goku said. "Um Goku... ? Are they ever sort of occasionally... Odd?" Bulma asked Goku. "Odd?" Goku asked but Rohsi flew to Goku asking him. "Do they ever... change... During a full moon?" Goku looked at him like his crazy but with a lot of curiosity. "Full moon? Naw we go to bed pretty early at our place... Why?" Goku asked Rohsi. "Oh nothing! Nothing! Never Mind!" Rohsi lied while waving his hand. "Anyways is Gohan strong like you?... Th- that is I mean?" Krillin asked Goku. "I know he gots it in him but Chi Chi has a fit when I try to train him." Goku said annoyedly. "She does? What a waste!" Krillin said. "I'll say! She says the world's peaceful these days... So who needs martial arts? What the kid needs is study she says humph! But for some reason she lets Natsu have martial arts training." Goku said then Rohsi laughed. "Haw! Haw! So 'Daddy's lil girl' has turned into Super mama has she!?" Rohsi said then Bulma looked at Gohan's hat. "Hey I just noticed... Is that a dragon ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Yup! The four star ball! It's all I've got left with Grandpa! I found it an' put it on there. I also found three and six star they're at our place." Goku said. "Dragon Balls huh? Boy those bring back memories." Goku and Natsu sensed a high power level. "Dad do you sense that!?" Natsu said with fear in his voice. "Yeah I feel it too it's even higher... Higher than Krillin's losing streak!" Goku shouted. "You guys are the reason I have problems." Krillin said depressedly. Suddenly the energy that Goku and Natsu sensed appeared. "My my... All grown up aren't we still I'd know you anywhere Kakkarot." Raditz said while smirking.

* * *

 **And we are done with chapter three! Sorry I lied about I will finish this chapter on April also terribly sorry about not updating anything. But with that I will see you maybe on Saturday or next Friday. Anyways Mama needs a drink.**

 **P.S should I call Chi Chi milk?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: The New Villain! Part 2**

* * *

Goku and the rest stood confused on what he said. "Wha... What's talking about?" Krillin asked confusedly to Raditz but he just ignored the bald drawf. "Has something distracted you Kakkorot? Your duty was to exterminate the specie! What game are you playing at!?" Raditz asked Goku but Krillin started to intervene them. "Look pal... I don't know who you are but GO HOME! Scram! Shoo!" Krillin said while walking and wagging his hand around to make him leave but he didn't move an inch. "The last thing we need is a drunks like you around the place." Krillin mumbled to himself.

"KRILLIN! DONT GET ANY-" Goku got cut off by his best friend getting pimp-slapped by a tail. Krillin flew through the house and Goku and Natsu looked back at the attacker. "WHY-Y-Y YOU!" Something caught everyone's eyes they look at the thing that knocked out Krillin. "A TAIL!" Everyone but Raditz screamed out there mouths.

Everbody was shocked at the tail that Goku had as a kid. "Y-You've got a TAIL! Just like me back then... " Goku was the first to speak up and Raditz smirked once again. Me and Gohan have tails like that too.. Natsu thought.

"Heh heh heh. And so that you know who I am." Raditz thought he finally figure out who he was. "B-but who are you!?" Goku asked but Raditz got a bit angry at him. "You mean. You still don't... Impossible! You could never forgotten me or our mission! What's happened to you Kakkarot!? Did you take a blow to the head!?" Raditz yelled at him.

"Look I don't know who this 'Kaka carrot cake' guy is... But I'm Son Goku!" Goku yelled back at him. "You're insane! It must be a result of a brain damage!" Raditz also yelled at him but Goku then touched his bump on his head. "Okay it's true that I did have a scar on my head once! But I was too little to remember it!" Goku tilde him Raditz got a bit angry. "Damn you but. That would explain it..." Goku got confused again.

"Explain what!?" Goku screamed at Raditz. "Goku your grandpa Son Gohan told me once he found a baby in the woods with a tail and he was a wild one that couldn't be tamed until one day that same baby fell down a gorge and hit his head and pretty near death. He was one tough lil Monkey! He pulled out of it and he was the sweetest thing you'll ever seen." Master Rohsi explained. "And that baby was me!?" Goku asked Master just nodded.

"Sweet?" Raditz choked out. "Answer me! Who are you? What do you want!?" Goku asked the Sonic Human. "If there is any trace of memories in there I will find them. We need you back, your people need you!" Raditz said. Krillin finally woke up after getting smacked. "Krillin are you okay!?" Krillin nodded. "Be careful Goku, he isn't human." Krillin rubbed his chin. "I know looking at him makes my hair stand up to the end." Goku said.

Natsu then walked up to Krillin. "How strong do you think he is?" Natsu asked the baldy. "Way more powerful then piccolo... " Krillin said. Natsu heard of Piccolo from his dad he was so strong Goku almost died.

"That is because you and I are the same! You are no earthling! You are a Saiyan warrior... A member of the most powerful race! In the universe!" Everyone gasped. "I am Raditz... Your older brother!"

* * *

 **Done :P**


	6. Update! 6

**Ok time to tell you guys why I've havent updated in like... Months I guess, it's honestly because I have writers block and Fairy tail is.. Kinda.. Dying in way... Well for me, like the series just kinda drifted away from me, so they MIGHT be a new chapter but I doubt it, I'm sorry but yeah that's why I've been gone**


End file.
